


鲜血与玫瑰与爱情

by Sophieeeee



Series: 提肖：不是爱情的若干故事 [5]
Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Unfinished, War, 草稿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 一个音乐家和一个士兵，他们在战场相遇了。





	鲜血与玫瑰与爱情

片段1：

肖邦正在弹——弹空气。细细的雨丝穿过他的指缝，仿佛肖邦那双纤长灵巧的手是虚幻的投影。提图斯张了张嘴，没敢问摇头晃脑的钢琴家需不需要让他撑一把伞。但是他也没后退一步躲在屋檐下，这多少说明了点什么，对不对？——比如他心地善良，或者他多少也在几个小时里沾上了音乐家那有些傻乎乎的艺术气质。

提图斯想到这里，不由得在心里猛地一拍自己的额头。

-

片段2（结局）：

提图斯借着窗帘漏出的烛光打量着肖邦，他觉得肖邦静止不动的样子就像是油画的边框悄悄融化了边界，像是颜料在昏暗的花园里包裹了这个世界。不应该是这样的，他心想，当一切都陷入了绝望与灰土与血腥的时候，这样脆弱而美好的存在怎么能逃过炸弹轰击时塌陷的地面呢。

肖邦的眼皮仿佛承受不住浓稠的黑暗，在提图斯的视线里缓慢地眨了一下，又一下。他张嘴说了句什么，但窗户那一侧，医院里兴奋的士兵们仍然在大声歌唱着欢笑着，压下了肖邦柔和的低语。提图斯不由自主地向前倾身，肖邦便自然而然地凑了过去。他的卷发勾住了提图斯放在脑袋上的那个松垮的帽子，肖邦深呼吸的时候提图斯感到自己的胸口随着那节奏深深地陷了下去，一只黑色描边的金色蝴蝶在他的喉咙里扇着翅膀。

“提图斯……”肖邦说，“谢谢你。”

提图斯心想不用谢。他心想谢谢你。他心想我们还能在见面吗。

引擎的轰鸣从远方传来，空气被撕裂的声音划过他的耳膜。肖邦扬起脑袋，他瞪大眼睛的惊叹样子让提图斯想要轻轻揉一揉他脖颈后细细堆起的褶皱。

“那是我们的人吗？”肖邦兴奋地用手指头追随着飞机的机翼。

“那是我们的飞机，那是我们的物资。”

“这是我们的飞机！”肖邦嚷着，提图斯从未见过他这样激动地挥舞双手的样子，“赞美我们的士兵！”

最起码是现在。提图斯心想。赞美这发生的一切。

-

片段3（番外）：

-

事后，钢琴家肖邦绷着脸表示：

“不，我对鲜花并没有特别的偏好。”

那一日华沙的天气不是特别好。入夜后厚厚的云层扯起，将月光密密遮住。幸而城市的繁华夜晚从不被气候所打扰，就比如现在，终于收拾完毕的提图斯绕过自家门口那棵在冬日总显得特别沮丧的老树，兴致勃勃地跳上马车。

“快走快走！”提图斯用力拍拍车厢。

早就坐在马车上的好友在剧烈摇晃的车厢里对着几乎又要迟到的提图斯掀了掀眼皮。

“我也很高兴见到你，提图斯。”

轮子吭哧吭哧地滚动起来，马蹄踏在石板上，昏黄的路灯投下一道又一道斜长的影子。提图斯愉快地哼起了小曲儿。

“你真不必——”

一位妇人大声宣布着为自己的举动感到抱歉一边从容地自他们的身前狭小的空荡缓慢优雅地挪动。提图斯向后仰着脑袋试图躲过那层层叠叠的纱裙。他举起手中的小册子（们）扇了扇风，深深叹气。

“这里真热啊，”他说，“那些演奏家不会弹得一身大汗吗？”

“如果你不在座位上像个初来乍到的乡下人一样动来动去的话，”他的好友翻了个白眼，“你真的不必——”

提图斯将手绢叠好仔细放在胸口的口袋里，挺直了腰往台上张望，一边抽空看了眼身侧：“嗯？怎么还没开始？”

“冷静，提图斯，我们坐在第三排，你看起来像是打算坐在靠背上然后振臂高呼。”

“我倒是想。”提图斯嘟嘟囔囔地缩回了座椅。

“你也不必拿五本册子，你知道刚才门房看我的眼神……”

“这本是给我自己的，这本是给父亲的，这本是给母亲的，这本是给……”

“好的！”一直手掌在提图斯的鼻尖堪堪停住：“我知道了，你为什么不继续研究你的节目单呢？”

提图斯殷切地把鼻子埋进了薄薄的纸页里。


End file.
